This invention relates to a connector comprising an actuator which is operable to be opened and closed. Especially, this invention relates to the aforementioned connector which is connectable to a sheet-like or board-like object (for example, a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) or a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC)). The sheet-like or board-like object may be provided with a holding member attached to an end thereof.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2004-193045 (see FIG. 26), contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The connector of JP-A 2004-193045 comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts and an actuator. The housing is provided with two first support portions. Each of the contacts is integrally formed with a resiliently deformable second support portion. The actuator has two first shafts provided at opposite end thereof and a plurality of second shafts located between the first shafts. The first shafts are supported by the respective first support portions from below while the second shafts are supported from above (i.e. pressed downward) by the respective second support portions. The center of the pivot of the first shaft is out of alignment with the center of the pivot of the second shaft so that the second shaft is gently prevented from pivoting by the second support portion. Accordingly, the actuator of the connector of JP-A 2004-193045 is prevented from unintentionally pivoting.
As the sheet-like or board-like object has more conductive lines, a size in a pitch direction (i.e. a length) of the actuator becomes larger (i.e. becomes longer). The actuator of the connector of JP-A 2004-193045 may be easily bent. If the actuator is too long. In other words, the connector of JP-A 2004-193045 has a problem that the actuator is unable to keep a proper posture because the actuator is easily bent.